The Hero of Lore Meets Buffy
by Rio Skyron
Summary: When Lord Frydae XIII escapes and forms an alliance with Baron Valrith and Roirr, then escapes to Buffy's world, our hero, must team up with Buffy and her friends to stop them.


**Okay let me first say how I came up with this idea. After the boss fight against Lord Frydae XIII in the Blood and Roses Saga I began thinking "I wanna see Buffy fight this guy" then "I'm a genius" then started planning this in my head. But first I had to finish Watching Buffy and Angel then do some research on the comics. Then I decided I would wait for myself to finish other projects. Then I decided to get started on this early because Ash left AE so this is a tribute to Ash. Now this takes place after the finale of Blood and Roses and after the Dark Night War. So you DF players can guess one villain I'm including. Also it happened before Roiir leaves Vaal's body. And I changed my DF character's name for the sake of the sanity of a certain friend of mine. Anyway I hope you enjoy this crossover of Dragonfable and Buffy.**

Chapter 1: Alliances Formed

Lord Frydae XIII had never felt so helpless. Safiria took his fangs and his heart, and marked him with that rune that would prevent creatures of Darkness from helping him while he was chained. He felt like he would never get out of this. At least until the hooded figure showed up. "Greetings Lord Frydae XIII," said the hooded figure. Frydae noticed the figure held a 3 bladed scythe that radiated evil. "Have you come to laugh at me?" he asked. The figure snickered, "No I've come to offer you a deal," it said. Frydae looked interested, "What kind of deal?" he asked. The figure reached into its pocket and pulled out two objects. Frydae was shocked as the objects were his fangs and heart that Safiria took from him. "I offer you a chance to get back your power, a chance to gain even more power, a chance to dominate your enemies and a chance of revenge against those who did this to you. All I ask in return is for you to swear allegiance to my master." Frydae closed his eyes and frowned, "very well guess I have no choice and nothing left to lose. You have a deal." The figure grinned behind his hood and slashed at the Vampire King's Chains. Frydae figured that scythe wasn't just for show. "Come my fellow Cultists! Let us begin the ritual!" More hooded figures came from the shadows and began chanting to restore Frydae's heart and fangs. When his power was restored he held his hand out and retrieved his cane from the wreckage of the Dark Tower. "Very well," said Frydae, "Take me to this master of yours," he said. Little did anyone know a hooded figure was hiding in the shadows. "I have to warn Bykir," she said. Meanwhile, Bykir, the hero of Lore was eating Bread at Serenity's inn, which was now run by Spruce, after having won the last war. Lafter a member of the Rose, an Anti-Magic Group was just glaring at Bykir. "How can you just celebrate after the hell we just went through?" she said. Bykir sighed, "If you must know I'm just grateful we won this time." Lafter, "Oh when was the last time you lost a war?" she asked. "Last Friday the 13th actually," said Bykir, "The night we lost Serenity." Lafter just shut up at that. She's been told by Magus Neron at Amityvale that Bykir was alright, even for a magic user as he was willing to work with Rose if he needed to and was willing to see both sides of the Rose. Magus Hanza said mostly the same thing and that he has good reason to mistrust the Rose considering their leader Jaania put him in a block of Ice for 5 years after saving the world again. Bykir blamed himself for Serenity's death as he felt that if he were stronger she might have been saved. Lafter was about to apologize when a hooded Rose member showed up and sat across from Bykir. "Raven?" said Bykir in surprise. "I thought you were doing those er… secret missions for Neron." Ciquenfoil a mysterious Rose Member who secretly passed info to Bykir replied, "She came and said she needed to talk to you specificly. Said it was urgent." Bykir looked curious, Raven was stationed in Amityvale and had aided him against Frydae XIII. During the journey she got infected with Lycanthropy and now acted as a liason between Neron and Chaney, the head of the Werewolves, while they collaborated on a cure. This was meant to be kept secret however as Neron feared for Raven's safety if she was revealed to be a werewolf now. So if she risked coming all the way to Falconreach it must have been urgent. "What happened Raven?" asked Bykir seriously. "Frydae has escaped and has gotten his power back." Bykir looked horrified at this. "That's impossible. How?" "He wasn't alone," added Raven, "He had the aid of some hooded figures wielding odd scythes." Bykir, Cinquenfoil, and Lafter, as well as Ash, Symone, and Valencia at the next table began to look alarmed. "Raven," said Bykir, "Go back to Amityvale, gather our allies there, and ask Neron to give us any troops he can spare. I'll meet you where Frydae will likely be headed." Raven looked startled but left. Bykir stood up as did Ash, Valencia, and Symone. "Valtrith and Frydae working together. This could not possibly get any worse." Symone glared, "Never say that, things can always get worse." Meanwhile Baron Jasyun Valtrith was standing in a clearing with Caitiff, the spirit of the Doom Axe which was now inhabiting the husk of his pitiful sister Dyana, when his cultists showed up with Frydae. "Well hello Lord Fydae XIII, I am Baron Jaysun Valtrith," he said while grinning behind his hockey mask. Frydae looked shocked, not just because this being radiated so much power and he even sensed something similar to Bykir's dragon Bolt coming from him, but also because he heard the entire Valtrith clan was mysteriously wiped out centuries ago. "I can tell by your expression that you're wondering how a Valtrith is here. Long story short I was the one who wiped it out." He had no remorse when he said this. "What do you need me for?" asked Frydae. "I want your assistance in bringing down our common enemy Bykir," replied Valtrith. "Yes but…" "Because the last time I underestimated him I got brutalized. You see killing him isn't enough. I want him to suffer for humiliating me." Frydae sighed, "What are you planning?" he asked. Valtrith grinned behind his hockey mask. "You see I've discovered a world that has something called a Hell Mouth. It is the ultimate source of Evil Energy that I thrive off of. And it just so happened to be a world where a vampire like yourself would feel right at home. I even brought your great granddaughter so you could finish your plans with her." Valtrith gestured to Thursday lying asleep. "How will we get to this world though?" asked Frydae. Valtrith grinned again, "Oh I have an old friend who owes me a favor." At that a portal opened and a raggedy man whose skin was peeling came out. Then his skin disintegrated revealing a whole new man, tall bluish green hair, red stuff (I have no clue what it's called) covering grey raggedy robes. And his eyes were blood red. In fact Frydae swore there was actual literal blood coming out of those eyes. "Ah Jaysun my old friend what have you been up to?" he asked. "I just devoured my sisters soul and tormented the people of Falcon reach. By the way nice new body Roirr." Roirr smiled, "Ah yes he found me in the void. But that's a tale for another day what's the favor you need of me?" Valtrith told him. "Ah then I wish to come with you it will be a good bonding experience plus I was looking for a way to become Immortal anyway… oh just shut up already, sorry not you, this one is a stubborn soul, oh don't even start. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Frydae looked confused, "Um should I be concerned." Roirr shook his head, "No it's just a trivial matter, now I'll get that portal open." Roirr opened a giant blood red portal. But that's when Bykir (bearin his doom knight armor and wielding his blade of Destiny) and crew showed up as did Raven with a few Rose troops, Lon and Chaney the Werewolf brothers, as well as Safiria the Vampire Queen. "I'm sorry Bykir but like with my sister I'm afraid you're too late. Wait no I'm not sorry! Hahahahahaha!" cackled Valtrith as he, Caitiff and Frydae went through the portal. Safiria was horrified to see Valtrith her old foe, and she doesn't spook easily. Bykir noticed Roirr's face and looked shocked. "Vaal?" asked Bykir. Roirr smirked, "Ah I do recall you from this ones memories. Wishing he could be more like you, a true hero. Alas that is a tale for another day." And with that Roirr jumped through the portal as it began to close. "NO!" shouted Bykir when suddenly Warlic showed up and began holding the portal open. "Warlic?" said Bykir surprised, "what are you doing here, I'm pretty sure you're not completely recovered." Warlic grunted, "Valtrith is a dangerous threat and if he succeeds in this plan he will be one that I cannot ignore. You must stop him." Then a voice said, "Don't worry Warlic, I'll assist him and I brought others." The voice came from Elyrn, a powerful Mage that Bykir had helped escape a Rose prison. With him was Leon, Dracelix, Isaac, Riadne, Yasha, Eirn, and Captian Mazurek. Aegis had even chosen to appear at Bykir's side. "Don't forget us." Danyel showed up all bad ass like with his soul ally Baltael in tow. Everyone went through the portal. They came out in a graveyard that looked mysterious. Then Bykir noticed a girl being attacked by some sort of monster ( _to make things less complicated I'm just going to say right now that it's an Uber Vampire from Season 7 of Buffy_ ). "I'll deal with this guy with a Blood Rite." Bykir rushed and sliced the monster in half in a flash of Light and Darkness and absorbed its essence. Then he was surprised to see some sort of Scythe at his throat being wielded by a Blonde Girl, to his right he saw a guy in black hair and an eye patch pointing cross bow at him with one hand while wielding a sword in the other while to his left a red-haired Girl looked like she was about to cast a spell. The girl that was being attacked stood up looking confused. Bykir noticed she had a stake in her hand. The blonde girl spoke, "Who are you and why have you come here?" she asked. Bykir knew this wasn't the best time to be a smart alic but being himself he could not resist, "first of all I have no clue where here is, second of all, I think you should tell me who you are first, after all, when asking someone who they are you should identify yourself first. Sheesh where are your manners." The eye-patch guy smirked, "I love this guy," he said. The Blonde shot him a glare then turned back to Bykir. "I am Buffy, the head Vampire Slayer and you are in Sunnydale, my town ( _I'm just going to_ _pretend that Sunnydale managed to get rebuilt by some sorcery after it's destruction in the tv finale_ )." Bykir grinned, "I am Bykir the Hero of Lore, now would please get your scythe out of my face?" Buffy looked shocked that he knew it was a face but obliged. "How did you know it was a scythe?" she asked. "Um cuz it looks like one?" said Bykir looking unsure. "Now I suppose I should tell you why I'm here," he began. Buffy looked confused, "Wait just like that?" Bykir looked confused, "Well we're both the good guys and in this unfamiliar world I'm going to need help." "Now," Bykir continued, "One of the most dangerous villains of my world has come here. He came with several others. He was in pursuit of something he called a Hellmouth." Buffy looked shocked, "We should go see Giles right away, but the way these are my friends Willow and Xander and this girl here is Veronica, a slayer in training." Bykir sighed, "I have a feeling we are going to have a lot of introductions with my group and any of her other friends we haven't met."

 **So that is the first chapter of my crossover of Dragonfable and Buffy. Please be sure to leave a review and tell me what you think. Also the name I chose for the Hero, "Bykir," is actually an anagram of my own name (my real name) in case if anyone was curious.**


End file.
